Part of Me
by LiptonLane
Summary: A year after the game... Cloud is home alone... and he gets a VERY un-expected visitor..... (one-shot)


**_ This is a bit short…but it's here…_**

_DESCLAMER! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ok. I don't own final fantasy 7 or its characters…. Nor do I own TOOL music….I just own the CDs…. I would not wish to either… all the money belongs to Maynard James Keenan… wishful sigh after hours of dreaming of Maynard of TOOL laine snaps out of it_

_ oh yeah…_

_I'm sorry for those Cloud lovers out there… (I like him too) but I think it fits in the song wonderfully…. You will realize that I use a lot of TOOL for Songfics and eventually Slipknot maybe…._

****

**_Bolditalicized_**=Sepiroth

Normal=Cloud

**_Part Of Me_**

**_By: TOOL_**

**_I know you well._**

**_You are a part of me._**

**_I know you better than I know myself._**

**_I know you best,_**

**_Better than anyone._**

**_I know you better than I know myself_**.

"NOOOOO! I AM NOT LIKE YOU SEPHIROTH!!!! AND I CANT BE YOUR CLONE!" Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs. Sepiroth had come to him in his dreams once again. Ever since cloud thought that he was Sepiroth's clone even after meteor was destroyed, every night Sephiroth would come to him and torment him. When Cloud realized it was a dream, he walked down the stairs to get something to eat. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He never wanted to sleep any more. But as always sleep came… he remembered every thing Sephiroth would say in his dreams.

**_You don't judge._**

**_You can't speak._**

**_You can't leave._**

**_You can't hurt me._**

**_You're just here for me to use._**

"I can't help but think he was telling the truth… I know Tifa helped me a year ago… but I think those memories where fakes… I know they weren't but…" he heard a large crash from the upper level of the house. "You have got to be kidding me…" Cloud muttered as he grabbed his sword, and cautiously headed up the stairs. He had a slight idea of who was at the end of the stairs…and he didn't know what caused him to let his guard down after countless battles…

**_I know you best,_**

**_Better than one might think._**

**_I know you better than I know myself._**

**_It's time for you_**

**_To make a sacrifice._**

**_It's time to die a little._**

**_Give it up._**

Clouds suspicions have now been confirmed…. It was Sephiroth who sat on the bed, before him. The window shattered and the glass shards looked like they where glowing in the moonlight. And the wind from outside was blowing Sephiroth's long silver hair around his face. He looked bored like he has been there forever….

"It's been a wile hasn't it, Cloud…. You thought you had killed me. You had just killed my spirit. I just came back for the other part of me… you!" Sephiroth said calmly.

"What do you mean i'm the other part of you?" Cloud asked loudly, "and what of my friends?"

"Do you want me to kill them? Cause I would if you asked me to. And you are a part of me Cloud… no mater what you may believe, you cant hurt me at all, if you did you would hurt your self… and I highly suggest you don't…."

"I don't believe a word you are saying…. Tifa helped me recover my memory to prove you wrong!" Cloud growled.

"You are in fact not a clone but you are a part of my soul I lost to Hojo. When that died it reincarnated itself and formed you. I just want it back and the only way I can get it back is if I killed you…" Sephiroth seemed uncomfortable at these words… and looked at the wood floor, "you can sacrifice your self or I can end it…. Either way you will die and become a part of me."

At this Cloud lunged at Sephiroth hoping to get an advantage, Sephiroth seemed to know Cloud was going to do this so he rolled off the bed, and impaled Cloud in the process.

"I had to do this Cloud… Im sorry." Sephiroth said sympathetically to Cloud's lifeless body. He let Cloud's body slump to the floor in a bloody mess. And he quietly cleaned the mess up and then buried the body in the back yard and left like he entered. The only words he said where

"**_You are a part of me."_**

****

****

**_I hope you enjoyed my little Songfic I'm sorry about killing Cloud in it, but it is pretty nice…. So yeah… Maynard is a genius! Go him!_**

**_-Laine- ._**


End file.
